Vehicle manufacturers have been investigating the implementation of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in lamp assemblies in view of the multiple benefits associated with LEDs. For instance, LEDs may require substantially less power than incandescent bulbs, so as to decrease strain on a vehicle battery and increase available electricity for other vehicle systems. Examples of these systems may include DVD players, sound systems and other demanding systems. In addition, LEDs do not have filaments and may therefore be more durable than the counterpart incandescent bulbs. LEDs may also have a lifespan of up to a typical life of a vehicle, which may be significantly longer than that of incandescent bulbs. Moreover, LEDs may generate less heat than incandescent bulbs, thus increasing the longevity of nearby electronic components and plastic components. Furthermore, LEDs may have a greater range than that of incandescent bulbs by, for example, an order of two or three.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a vehicle lamp assembly producing uniform illumination, requiring less maintenance and consuming less energy.